A Series Of Overheard Conversations
by UnsungSongsOfSirens
Summary: Merlin lives such a secret life. What if Arthur was to overhear something without Merlin knowing? (A series of independent scenarios from various episodes/scenes.)


**So in short these are a series of stories of Arthur overhearing a conversation Merlin is having (one that reveals something Arthur doesn't know, magic or not) and his thoughts. All the stories will be independent (or one-shot) and based on some conversation seen in an episode of this amazing show. I decided to skip season 1 because I don't think Arthur would have been ready to know about Merlin then but I may return to it in the future. Otherwise, the episodes should be in order. Not all episodes will be covered just the ones I have that "what if" thought on. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is based on 2x02. The conversation is between Cedric and Merlin in the final show down. Luckily Arthur is lying knocked out in this scene so it wasn't to difficult to find a way for him to be present to overhear.<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur started to come to. He had been knocked out while fighting with one of the many gargoyles attacking Camelot. He remembered ordering his men to flee, to save themselves. Yet there were hands currently on him, gentle hands shaking him. It was the hands he assumed that started to pull him back into consciousness. Who could it be? Had one of the knights come back? Were the gargoyles gone? He longed to open his eyes, to make some gesture, but exhaustion and pain from the fighting earlier made his mind and body sluggish. He just lay there unresponsive, wondering.<p>

"Then a voice came out of the darkness. "Who would have believed it…" It was Cendric's voice, cold and menacing, "…you a sorcerer and a powerful one." What! Surely Cendric was crazy to think that him, the Prince of Camelot, had magic. But then he felt the hands disappear from his shoulders. The hands had stilled when Cendric started speaking that he forgot there was someone else present. But now he was reminded and knew who ever it was, was the person Cendric was talking to, the person who had magic. The man had to be one of Camelots, surely one of his knights, who else would come out into the courtyard when it was so dangerous. And this knight had magic! His mind started to whirl through the different knights. Who could it be, who could have betrayed the Knight's code, betrayed Camelot, with this secretive evil that they possessed?

"I won't let you hurt him!" a voice bellowed beside him. A voice he did not expect to hear. Merlin. Instantly he thought to himself 'stupid fool!'. Merlin always was running into dangerous situations trying to protect him with no thought about his own safety. It was going to get him killed one of these days. Perhaps that day was today, Arthur shuddered. But this thought quickly fluttered to what had started this conversation he was overhearing. Merlin a sorcerer? And a powerful one? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Whether it was trying to understand how a clumsy, hapless servant could harness such power or that Merlin had lied to him this whole time.

"And your going to stop me," Cendric's voice brought Arthur's mind back to the present. He heard Merlin quietly rise and step a little distance away. "I'll stop you" he heard Merlin say. But magic was evil, wouldn't that mean Merlin was too. But here he was defending him, so what exactly was Merlin's endgame?

"He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave."

"That's not true."

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought."

"That doesn't matter."

Arthur could not doubt Merlin's loyalty. He had saved his life twice already in the short span he had known him. But wasn't Cendric right? Although he had put his life on the line for Merlin before, even though he enjoyed Merlin's surly retorts and annoying chatter, even though he was starting to realize Merlin was more than just a servant, that he was indeed a friend, what had he done? Why did Merlin show so much loyalty? What had he ever done to really deserve it? Cedric was right, he pushed Merlin away without a moment's thought. But there was Merlin, dismissing it, not swaying in his belief and loyalty to him.

"But it must hurt so much, to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power"

"That's the way it has to be"

But there it was again, magic. Wasn't Merlin evil, just like his father always said people with magic were? So why had Merlin tolerated so much hurt, tolerated being a servant? Why was Merlin answering the way he was? Did he have some master plan to penetrate into the heart of Camelot to rein destruction? Master plan? He couldn't believe Merlin could ever be clever enough to come up with one but then again, Merlin had magic, did he really even know who his servant was anymore?

"Does it? Your young Merlin, look inside yourself, you are yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness, to have Arthur know you for what you are"

"That can never be"

"It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land, Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet"

Maybe Merlin didn't have a master plan? Maybe this was just the offer he was waiting for? Arthur felt sick at the thought of Merlin's deception, that Merlin might just welcome the idea of having Arthur trembling and kneeling before him.

"I don't want that"

What?! With all that he had learned from his father, he could never fathom a sorcerer that didn't want power and to bring evil. Could this be real? Was not all sorcerers' evil as he had been taught?

"You'd rather be a servant?"

"Better to serve a good man that rule with an evil one"

And for the first time in this entire conversation he realized Merlin was Merlin. Although he had magic, had kept secrets, he had not changed. He was not evil. He was not corrupt. He was, like he always was and will always be, a loyal servant, a good man, and a true friend.

"So be it, if you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will"

Arthur's relief in his revelation on magic and Merlin quickly vanished when he heard Cendric's last words. He felt a chill run down his spine and he instantly feared for Merlin. He heard a soft thud, as if someone hit the ground. There was nothing now but an eerie silence and Arthur found himself waiting with baited breath yet he didn't know what for. Then he heard Merlin's voice again but he was speaking strange foreign words. When Merlin's incantation had ended, he heard yet another soft thud. Arthur couldn't guess what occurred, he could only hope that Merlin was strong enough to defeat Cedric. He also found that unconsciousness was starting to pull him back into oblivion. He gave into it with the final thought that tomorrow would be a new day, the start of a new chapter in his friendship with Merlin and that what ever would unfold, he could still trust in Merlin, his friend and protector.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: All dialogue in this chapter is taken straight from the episode.<strong>


End file.
